Challenge courses are structures that allow a person or team to challenge themselves by participating in various events such as walking along swinging ropes or planks, at elevated heights. These courses are also used to train military personnel. These courses are also used at recreational parks or other such centers that have go-carts and miniature golf.
Zip lines are generally ropes or cables that are connected at both ends to fixed members of varying heights. In other words, one end is higher than the other. A participant then, by use of a pulley that rotatably engages with the rope or cable, glides from the higher end to the lower end.
The present invention is a track that has a channel configured to slow or stop a moveable member as it reaches a certain area of the track. The user then has to move a puck from its current position, so it can then slide with respect to the track, until, if, another stopping means is encountered. This prevents someone from falling downwardly into the person adjacent to them. This also prevents someone from sliding down the track.
This differs from the prior art in that it there is no way to prevent the puck from sliding down the track from top to bottom uninhibited.
There exists a need for a means to prevent a puck from sliding uninhibited downwardly in the track.
There also exists the need to prevent someone to fall into the person adjacent to them.
Multiple embodiments of the system are disclosed herein. It will be understood that other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.